Olor a tierra mojada
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Una vez más aspire el perfume a tierra mojada, sentí las suaves caricias de la brisa mañanera y las refrescantes gotas de lluvia; eso sin duda había alegrado mi mañana. Y pensar que el simple olor de la tierra mojada, las gotas de agua cayendo al lago y el suave y hermoso paisaje había despertado en mis varios hermosos y placenteros recuerdos one-shot


Abrí con dificultad mis ojos. El cielo estaba encapotado por grandes y grises nubes de lluvia. Estire mi brazo a un lado mientras con el otro tapaba mi boca

Sentí la alfombra verde y suave que era el pasto a través de mi mano extendida. Sonreí al percatarme de que me había quedado dormida en ese hermosos, tranquilo y maravillosos lugar.

Suspire antes de sentarme y sacudir el pasto y la tierra que se había colocado en mi cabello y en mi ropa.

Frente a mí la laguna parecía estar en total calma. Me quede mirando al agua por un largo rato hasta que pequeñas y suaves gotas comenzaron a chocar con mi rostro.

El aire tenía ese exquisito olor a tierra mojada que me encantaba y volvía loca. Además de que a mi mente traía recuerdos muy gratos que me sacaban una sonrisa y alguna que otra lagrima. De felicidad, o tristeza no importaba me encantaba recordar viejos tiempos y este olor de tierra mojada siempre causaba ese efecto en mi

El olor a tierra mojada era delicioso, y las cuantas gotas que se empeñaban en caer todavía desde el cielo, hacían que mi mañana fuera alegre

Recordé los viejos tiempo donde era una heroína junto con mis hermanas; cuando ayudábamos a la gente y derrotábamos a los villanos y monstros que querían destruir la ciudad y a nosotras

Ayudar sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, pelear con todas tus fuerzas y dar todo de ti por el bien de las personas que quieres

Esos viejos tiempo donde era heroína me enseñaron muchas cosas

Gracias a ello supe que era el preocuparse por alguien más que por uno mismo, aprendí a reír de verdad, aprendí a valorar la vida y valorarme a mí misma.

Recordé cuando los Rowdyruff boys dejaron de ser unos vándalos; no quiero decir que se volvieron héroes o que nos ayudaran pero al menos dejaron de ser unos villanos. Algo es algo ¿no?

_**-ni lo piensen tontas que hallamos dejado atrás el crimen no quiere decir que nos volveremos uno de los buenos- hablo el líder rojo**_

_**- antes de ayudarlas a ustedes prefiero estar muerto- dijo Butch con cara de asco**_

_**-¿pelear junto a unas bobas como ustedes? No nos hagan reír- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa l**_

A mi mente también vino la vez que los chicos habían aparecido en la puerta de casa para invitarlas a salir; valla sorpresa que nos llevamos mis hermanas, mi padre y yo

Pero no pudimos negarnos fue tan bonita lo forma que nos lo pidieron, una forma como de película

Luego de esa cita le siguieron muchas más y pensar que yo creía que solo era un sueño. Pero no lo era

No había sido un sueño y para mí eso era muy bueno

Yo ya llevaba cinco años de estar felizmente casada junto al amor de mi vida; Boomer. Si Boomer era es y será el amor de mi vida

_**-¿Me quieres?-**_

_**-No… Te amo-**_

_**-¿Mucho, mucho?-**_

_**-Más que a mi vida mi rubia hermosa-**_

Y recordar que él me había pedido matrimonio frente a este mismo lago en el que ahora yo me encontraba

_**-¿Y porque me has citado aquí?-**_

_**-pues me gusto este lugar y quería que lo vieras-**_

_**-es un lugar hermoso me encanta Boomer-**_

_**-sabía que te gustaría por eso te traje aquí-**_

_**-gracias-**_

_**-y bueno también para preguntarte algo- parecía nervioso **_

_**-dime-**_

_**-Bubbles Utonio ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- arrodillándose frente a ella con una caja de terciopelo **_

_**Luego de unos muy largos minutos y haber despertado del shock salto sobre él besándolo apasionadamente**_

_**-¿eso quiere decir que te quieres casar conmigo?"**_

_**"claro no hay nada que me hagas más feliz que ser tu esposa"**_

¿Cómo fue que ese amor tan grande había nacido?

No lo sabía con exactitud pero ahora eso ahora no le importaba no importaba. Lo que me importaba era volver con mi familia antes de que se preocuparan

Seguramente mi hija se enojara conmigo por ausentarme toda la noche. Si hija tenía una hermosa hija de 5 años de cabello rubio y alborotado como su padre, la carita de ángel que según todos había sacado a Boomer y los ojos azules como el cielo; Boomer me insistía siempre en que la pequeña Bliss había sacado mi color de ojos y también mi gusto por estar a la moda y con solo 5 añitos.

Recordé cuando estaba a punto de tenerla

_**-tengo miedo Blossom-**_

_**-pues no deberías ya que pronto tendrás entre tus brazos a tu bebe- trato de calmarla su hermana**_

_**-solo un poco más; ahora Bubbles quiero que puje- dijo la partera- puja, puja-**_

_**-vamos Bubbles falta poco- le dio fuerza su hermana, apretando su mano, pronto se escuchó un grito y luego el llanto de un bebe**_

_**-es una niña-**_

El trabajo de parto había sido difícil y doloroso pero había valido la pena; o sí que lo había valido. El tener entre mis brazos a mi pequeñita me hacía recordar que todo lo que me había sucedido en el pasado había valido total y completamente la pena

Me levante y sacudí mi ropa

Una vez más aspire el perfume a tierra mojada, sentí las suaves caricias de la brisa mañanera y las refrescantes gotas de lluvia; eso sin duda había alegrado mi mañana

Y pensar que el simple olor de la tierra mojada, las gotas de agua cayendo al lago y el suave y hermoso paisaje había despertado en mis varios hermosos y placenteros recuerdos

Pero ahora debía volver con mi familia que seguramente ya estaría muy preocupada por mi


End file.
